Catastrophic Lovers
by Konigreich-Of-Awesome
Summary: Because of the fault of a certain Brit casting spells so willy nilly, Gilbert Beilschmidt is forced to deal with being half cat which causes Ludwig to become a overly protective brother. This is Germancest (Germany X Prussia). Human names are also used more often.


**A/N: **Why hello there followers. It's been more then a long time since I've been inactive and I greatly apologize for that. Personal reasons and studies have been taking up the majority of my social life. Anyways as a present I decided to upload this rp turned story for all you lovely people who can't get enough Germancest.

**Warning: **Smut,

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Hetalia nor do I own Prussia and Germany along with any mentioned characters in this story.

**Brief Summary: **Because of the fault of a certain Brit casting spells so willy nilly, Gilbert Beilschmidt is forced to deal with being half cat which causes Ludwig to become a overly protective brother. This is **Germancest** (Germany X Prussia). Human names are also used more often. **  
**

* * *

~o~o~o~

It hadn't taken Ludwig long at all to notice that his brother was missing from the living room, and so his immediate reaction was to go after him before he did something stupid or got lured into an embarrassing situation. Gilbert would have hidden his now strange features, that was for sure, but if he could resist the things a cat would stereotypically go after was a whole other question. So, Ludwig left the house with a fillet of salmon in a little bag (which was meant to contribute towards that evening's meal but an alternative could be found), having poked poles in the plastic container so the smell escaped more easily. Ludwig wasn't a fan of walking around with a fillet of a fish stinking him out, but he had a feeling it would bring Gilbert right back.

Sure enough he spotted the albino in his red jacket coming closer, and the fish was held out of sight when they were face t o face."Did you think I wasn't going to notice that you sneaked out?".

The albino male continued to trail after the wondrous smell that just made him purr in delight the closer he reached it. If he wasn't sporting these werid new appendages with the added bonus of the instincts. Surely he wouldn't have been so easily captured. With his eyes closed shut to get a better whiff of the scent he didn't see he was sauntering his way over to his brother. Only when that familiar low husky voice echoed in his white colored feline ears did he abruptly stopped, fluttering his eyes open as red met blue.

Gilbert gave a loop-sided grin, hinted with nervousness."Welll- ...if you say it like that...maybe".

There was the quiet, slight sound of Ludwig grinding his teeth in mild irritation before he placed his hand behind Gilbert and made him walk infront of him."We're going back home. I'm not as stupid as you seem to think, Gilbert".

The packet containing the salmon was pressed into Gilbert's hands and Ludwig made sure they kept going in the same direction that led to home. It was a good job the German had lured the albino over, it seemed, he could have ended up anywhere doing anything.

"Gh. You need to be more careful. There are going to ne fibres stuck to your ears, too".

He was startled to find himself being pushed foward, perking his head over to the taller German but also mindful not to let the hood fall because of said action. The smaller male gave a very childish whine at the proclamation of being forced to return home where he was originally bored.

"Neiinn! ..I don't want to go home!".

The albino started snickering a bit afterwards."I didn't say I thought you were stupid now did I, West?". His attention quickly steered itself on the salmon he was now holding, an ear twitched underneath the hoodie. Gilbert glanced back onto his younger brother."Being careful is lame and unawesome...". Pausing his grin grew an inch or two more."Hm~...Ja? maybe you can help take them off then if your so worried".

The pale man's ears folded down on his skull, his tail twitching at the tip in an irritated fashion within his trousers."Oi! ...it's not my fault am like this". A slight hissing sound at the end of his sentence.

He began muttering under his breath of complaints he had, continuing his formal task and eventually fully opening the packet. Letting himself savor the smell before reaching a hand inside to grab a strip of salmon. Bringing it up to his mouth he nibbled on it before gulping it down like he hadn't eaten in days. Licking his lips, he strolled inside absentmindedly following his brother's demand as he sat down at the couch.

Ludwig gave a slight, disbelieving shake of his head as Gilbert gulped down the piece of fish."You'll choke. Be careful, please". The taller German sat down beside his brother, tugging down the hood and beginning to carefully clean the ears of the fiber.

He was careful, stroking over the ears with his fingertips to smooth them back down before rubbing between them with his knuckles to fix the albino's hair."How's that?..". He asked, happy with the cleanliness of Gilbert's white ears.

"Oh, and feel free to let your tail out". Ludwig suggested.

Gilbert only rolled his eyes in response. His brother can be such a worry wart that it wasn't even funny at times."Ja ja ...keep your panties from twisting up, West".

Taking the opportunity to nibble on another strip of salmon till it was completely eaten while his younger brother was occupied himself by removing the fibers. Once his ears were fiber-less he couldn't help but let a purr rumble from his throat because of the light touches.

"Keseses~...it's awesome". Gilbert replied with a impish grin.

The half cat being would have done so anyways as he shuffled about for a bit, gingerly lowering the hem of his pants just enough so that it settled below the base of his tail. Freeing it from the restriction of his pants as it swayed slowly and contently in the air, the grin still present on his lips.

"Hm~...so now what, Luds?".

Ludwig eventually ended with idly petting Gilbert's ears, resisting rolling his eyes again."I don't wear panties. That phrase doesn't even make much sense. And well ... I don't know what now, before you vanished and though I wouldn't have noticed I was just working up in my study". He watched Gilbert's tail sway from side to side.

Out of instinct his purring steadily increased in volume the more he felt the pleasant sensation of his ears being given attention. Scoffing, Gilbert turned to face his younger brother."It doesn't make sense because your not awesome enough".

Putting asude the packet of salmon the eldest began moving about, trying to find a comfortable sitting arrangement before just giving up and laying on his belly with his head rested on Ludwig's lap. "Lame-...you study too much West. It can be unhealthy- OH! We should do something together~!".

The strict looking blonde only carried on petting his brother, even when he moved his head to his lap."I wasn't studying, I was _working_. You know, the thing I have to do to get money. Anyway, I'd be up for doing something together for once".

"Same gott damn thing, West". The albino murmured, he absolutely didn't care.

In his mind both things meant his little brother being locked up in a room leaving him to entertain himself. Which was a rather hard task to manage."Kesese~... awesome. Let's get the beer and movies out then~! ".

Gilbert would have added something else onto the list of what they could do but he highly doubt his brother would want to do such a thing with him.

Ludwig lightly elbowed Gilbert. In his eyes, work was very very vital and took priority over most things. He even skipped eating some nights just to get it all done and over with."A movie and beer sounds fine by me. You choose the movie and I'll go grab things from the kitchen".

The half feline gave a soft grunt at being elbowed even though it was done lightly. Honestly the albino was a little bit worried of those times his brother would skip dinner, it wasn't good for him mentally and physically.

"Heh...alright. Action it is~". Stretching his arms, Gilbert crawled off his brother's lap and then the sofa. Stumbling a bit forward over to the shelf with the collection of movies they owned.

With a roll of his eyes Ludwig got up and headed out to the kitchen, grabbing a six pack and heading back to the living room. He set it down before quickly making something for them to eat, just something light that they could help themselves to before setting it down on the coffee table in a bowl. He got himself some and settled on the couch.

"Did you pick what you want to watch yet?".

Peering side to side of the many movies a questioning glint displayed in scarlet colored orbs. Any of them could be a good movie to watch. Better to pick one they haven't seen for a long while.

"Am working on it... don't pressure the awesomeness that is me". Gilbert responded back with a huff.

Ultimately coming to a decision as he pulled out a movie case then opened it, making his way to the DVD player then proceeded on with the task of placing the disk in said DVD player. Grinning Gilbert sauntered his way back over to the couch, plopping a seat next to his brother with the remote controller in hand.

"Ready~? ...".

"Awesomeness. Sure ". Ludwig rolled his eyes for the fourth time, eating a mouthful of the snack he prepared before grabbing a beer and sipping it."Ready. What movie did you choose?".

The German glanced sideways over to Gilbert, very tempted to start petting him. Gilbert childishly sticks his tongue out towards his brother, certainly not amused by his remark.

"Jou know I am...your just jealous". Wine colored eyes drifted to the hand holding the remote and pressed the start button."I couldn't find a gut action move to watch ...so were going to watch Der Baader Meinhof Komplex instead".

Leaning forward with ivory feline ears perked up, Gilbert grabbed a beer for himself. Oblivious to his brother's temptation as he took sips from the bottle, relishing in the heavenly taste of his favorite alcohol.

The Blonde's temptation only grew as the ears perked, and he shook himself out of it before focusing on the screen."Alright. We do have good action movies, you just don't look hard enough and get bored when it isn't 'action-y' enough".

Ludwig kept his hands to himself, relaxing back, a contrast to how Gilbert leaned forward.

"It just proves you know your alteren bruder well, West". Gilbert took another small swing of his bottle. A tiny moan rumbled from his throat from the flavor of the delicious alcohol with it's burning like during and after effects.

"Besides ...I agree with that American about if there isn't enough explosions it's not awesome enough". Crimson orbs stayed fixated on the television screen, gradually he began to recline back on the sofa once comfortable enough with his beer in hand, another more longer sip.

When his bottle of beer was empty, Ludwig placed his hands atop Gilbert's head. Rubbing his ears slowly and carefully."A movie can be beautiful and in depth and have no explosions and still be an action. You're just fussy, so is Alfred".

"Psh-..am not". Gilbert snorted in reply, not at all agreeing with his younger brother about the matter.

The albino blinked, slightly startled by the random hand on his head. Though almost instinctively did he nuzzle back against the hand, purring lightly. Having grown affectionate since he was transformed into a half cat being. Ludwig quite liked how affectionate Gilbert had grown, while he himself was hardly the sort to cuddle up it was nice to get more back than a smirk and a cackle. His fingers dipped behind his brother's ears and rubbed there.

"Anything else you want to do this evening since I clearly have to keep an eye on you". The taller male bluntly spoke out.

The rumbling of his purring steadily increased, ivory tail of his swishing back and forth in a more than content manner."Oi! ...am nicht a child, West".

Gilbert pouted immaturely poorly helping himself in this conversation. Gulping down the rest of his beer he set aside the bottle on the coffee table. Shifting, he moved to be sitting on his younger brother's lap. Nuzzling his nose against his brother's more muscular neck. "Besides...we should do something you would like that isn't boring".

"You tried to escape while I was working". When Gilbert shifted and re-seated himself, Ludwig could hear the rumbling purr quite easily and slowed his petting a little. As his neck was nuzzled, he tilted his head away as it tickled slightly. "But what do you think we could do that I like that isn't ...boring?".

"And I had a damn gut reason! ...". The albino huffed, irked as he crossed his arms over his chest momentarily then promptly snaked them around the taller German's neck."You know I hate being cooped up in one place for a long period of time".

Still purring even if his brother wasn't petting him as fast like before, he blinked a few times and soon chuckled at how the other reacted.

"Well ...I have plenty of ideas but what would be the fun of telling you, Guess~! ..". Gilbert cooed, goes higher in his nuzzling a his nose makes contact with his brother's cheek.

Ludwig shook his head."And I had a good reason for trying to keep you here! It's dangerous out there when you're half cat and there are fluffy ears sticking out of the top of your head." Relaxing again as the nuzzling was moved up to his cheek.

The Blonde turned his head so that they were nose-to-nose, speaking quieter and lower."You know I hate guessing..".

Gilbert rolled his eyes playfully."West ..I've survived through more wars than i can count on both mein hands. I think I **can **survive this".

However, he wore a sincere smile on his lips not the usual cocky ones. He was glad to hear how much his younger brother cared for his well being. Scarlet orbs stared back at ocean blue ones once their noses brushed against each other.

"I know~...". A shudder ran down his spine at hearing his brother's voice, his smile grew to a smirk.

Ludwig quirked a brow now, keeping his face positioned so that their noses were just about touching. He put his index finger under Gilbert's chin, keeping it there."You're not going to have me guessing, you know. Or I'll guess _boring_ things. Tax papers, mortgage papers...".

A coy smile played on Ludwig's lips and it was evident that he was teasing his older brother. Gilbert blinked questioningly, the sensation of his brother's finger placed underneath his chin confusing him for a moment. Gradually raising a brow as he listened to his brother, his lips forming a pout at that. He knew that the younger German was taunting him, something he didn't enjoy.

"Tch- ...you such sometimes. You really do, West". How the other interpreted that was up to Ludwig, he roamed his hands from behind the other's neck to his chest. Drawing little circles in a soothing fashion.

"Hm~...I can give you hints of what I'm thinking of~". Gilbert purred out slyly.

Ludwig moved his arms around Gilbert's waist, one hand making little shapes just above the albino's tail. The skin there felt softer than before."Then hint away, Gilbert. I'm waiting". He tilted his head a little. "I know I suck, but you don't usually complain". The younger German joked.

The movie was nothing more than background noise now to the two Germans. Gilbert re-framed from arching his back into that one hand, the feeling felt utterly magnificent for Gilbert. Purring quite louder than previous times, the ivory haired male skin was defiantly more soft, not to mention sensitive to touches especially that specific area and else where.

"Heh...well for one it involves more touching~ ". His grin grew even more devilish, rolling blood red irises anew. "I didn't mean it like that ...this time".

Ludwig almost massaged that little spot when he got a good reaction, kneading it with his fingers. His free hand rested at the nape of Gilbert's neck, playing with the hair there."Another hint..". He requested, keeping his gaze on the older man's face.

The rumbling of the albino's purring neither stopped nor wavered. He continued to try to suppress his earlier urge and even more so behaving like a cat as his hands trembled a bit in want of making a motion as though he was retracting his _claws _in and out."Hm~...maybe some kissing~".

A faint tint of pink spreading across Gilbert's cheeks as he stared down at his little brother. While Ludwig's cheeks were just as pink as his brother he seemed clam, that little smile still on his lips. "I think I've got a good idea now..".

Ludwig could see the little twitches of his brother's hands, wondering what they were for before leaning and stealing the eldest lips, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Gilbert was more than relived that his brother did catch his drift, he wasn't sure if he could think of another hint to give him if he didn't.

"Gut~... That's mein smart kleinen bruder". He was halted of making anymore snarky remarks as his lips were captured into a kiss, pressing his own lips against the other's and angling his head to deepen it even further.

The Blonde understood almost right away what his brother was referring to, it was easy to catch what Gilbert meant often especially when it came to this. His fingers rubbed at the base of the other's tail, running his tongue over the albino's lower lip in asking.

Gilbert softly mewled but muffled by the meeting of their lips. Overly enjoying the rubbing issuing at the base of his tail and even finally dwindling to his desires as he arched a bit. A shiver rolling down his spine as he felt his brother's wet muscle swipe across his bottom lip. Letting a few seconds pass before granting the other access, prying his lips open just enough. Ludwig silently encouraged Gilbert to arch into him, fingers kneading that little patch of his as he took the chance and slipped his tongue in.

He could taste beer, that was a nice thing but he quickly dominated the kiss and let his free hand slide past Gilbert's waistband. He didn't stick his hand right into Gilbert's pants, just resting it against his boxers before rubbing at the bulge. The albino took the unspoken encouragement, doing almost exactly what the other wanted. Purring even now he shuddered at the sensation of the other's wet muscle residing within his mouth. Gilbert fought back only for a minute before conceding and let the youngest take the leading role of the kiss. Lightly moaning upon having his boxer-clad shalt given attention.

Ludwig stroked Gilbert's length through his boxers, breaking away from the kiss with a brief peck to Gilbert's lips. "I think we should move to a different part of the house". He murmured.

Using the hand that had been caressing above the base of his brother's tail to turn off the tv with the remote. They could watch the movie tomorrow and right now Ludwig's attention was on Gilbert. The ivory half feline male suppressed from rolling his hips against his brother's stroking hand. A hot puff of air withdrawing after their lips pulled apart, wine colored eyes glossed over with undying lust.

"Keseses~...Where to West~? ". Not minding that their activity was postponed for now. Gilbert was more than glad that he had his younger brother's full attention solely on him and only him.

"Take a wild guess". Ludwig stood up, holding Gilbert in his arms."My bed is bigger than yours.". He muttered, mostly to himself as he headed upstairs.

When they got to his room, Ludwig set the half-feline down on the bed before straddling him and pushing his shoulders down, essentially pinning him. The Blonde rolled either hips together, leaning down and seizing Gilbert's lips in a rough kiss. Gilbert was more than startled at being suddenly hoisted up in his brother's arms, peering around than squarely back at his the younger German.

"It's bigger because of your huge muscular body...". He snorted with a roll of his eyes.

The albino heard the other pretty loud and clear. Once settled on the bed with his back touching the soft fabric of the bedsheets. He gazed up at Ludwig upon feeling the weight of the other on him and finding himself pinned down. Unable to make a remark as his lips were stolen, returning the roughness of the kiss just as equally. Moans muffled as he literally tried to dry hump in return. Ludwig eventually ended up shifting so that Gilbert couldn't attempt to hump him, pulling away from his lips. After shuffling back, Ludwig tugged on the bottom of his brother's shirt.

"Get this off..". The Blonde commanded, he didn't think of himself as that muscular.

Sure he had broad squared shoulders and toned abs but he was hardly a body builder just simply wanted to live a healthy life with reasonable amount of daily exercise.

Gilbert gave out a whine, squirming a bit underneath his brother as he was deprived of the heavenly feeling that was caused by their groins rubbing against each other. Usually pale cheeks were dusted with a rosy color, breathing heavier than before. The albino nodded for once obeying to his brother's wishes as he reached his hands down to the hem of his shirt. Discarding the article of clothing as he pulled it up and off his body, revealing a pale bare chest that had a few scars littered here and there.

"Good...". Ludwig almost purred when Gilbert removed his shirt, leaning down and started placing kisses along his brother's neck.

When he found a nice spot that could be easily hidden on the eldest's skin, Ludwig first ran his tongue over it in a line before sucking hard enough to leave a mark, undoing Gilbert's pants and tugging them down at the waist. The albino withered slightly at the delicate kisses that were peppered along his neck. Chewing on his lower lip to seal in unwanted sounds from escaping through. That purr that was emitted from his younger brother further aroused the ivory haired male, arching hi neck to reveal more skin for the second time. Unaware of his brother's actions occurring down below. Ludwig enjoyed how it felt to be dominating his older brother, to have him opening up to those little kisses.

"Stop trying to be quite. Lift up your hips". The blonde spoke in that same purr like tone as before.

He wanted to hear Gilbert, to know what he was doing was good. Another than that he need the older man to lift his hips if he was going to get the albino's pants past his ass. After giving his instructions, Ludwig leaned back down and left an array of marks peppered over Gilbert's skin, little bruises from where he had sucked and nibbled. Gilbert was in a similar boat with the younger German. Rarely would he allow someone to dominate him out of wiliness, and even then he was too pride filled to fully submit.

Yet, Ludwig of all people was the one person that the ivory haired male rather enjoyed being submissive for especially in times when bondage was involved in their fun activity. Gilbert couldn't help but moan out upon hearing that purring once more. Obeying to the other's command as he raised his bum off the bed with slightly shaky legs.

"Keses... so demanding- geez". He mumbled out in a joking manner.

It didn't last long until whimpers were loosely leaving his lips at having more marks his milky skin was receiving. That little moan was welcomed by Ludwig as he rewarded the his brother for opening up by sharply pulling down his trousers and boxers. Work-roughened fingers took a firm but ginger grip on Gilbert's shaft, moving in a long, deliberately slow strokes.

"How's that?..". He barely murmured, shifting to be a little more comfortable and palming himself through his pants as he shuffled lower on the bed.

Ludwig kept his eyes fixed on Gilbert's face."I want to _hear _you". He muttered before locking his lips around Gilbert's nipple, flicking his tongue over it and suckling lightly.

A startled gasp withdrew from Gilbert's lips of his brother's seemingly urgent movements. More than relieved his tail wasn't harmed in the process of discarding the articles of clothing. Chewing rather harshly on his lower lip as cool air hits against the hottest part of his body. His member pulsating with the utter need to be touched which was fulfilled as he felt his brother's grasp on it. His body trembled even more so at the tantalizing strokes his hard already aching shaft was given.

"Ngh-...it's gut". He mewled out, thrashing his head from side to side from the pleasure that struck at the very core of his being.

Half lidded blood colored eyes stared back at blue then down to the ministrations that were occurring, seeing his brother's fat wet tongue lapping and suckling against one of his nipple. Bringing forth more loud moans from the albino, unconsciously following his brother's earlier demand. His feline ears folded against his skull. Ludwig closed his eyes, very much happy with the response from Gilbert. There was something oddly satisfying about having the smaller male pinned beneath him, mewling and squirming.

Eventually Ludwig pulled back, unfastening the button and pulling down the zipper on his trousers then soon removing it and tossed it where his brother's clothes laid scattered on the floor."Hands and knees. You're going to get a little prep first, so move the pillows and get comfortable".

The albino was savoring the sensation that coursed throughout his chest to everywhere else, his nipples hardening along with his groin. Whining in protest when his brother stopped completely, lust clouded eyes surveying the younger German and what he was doing. Hearing another command, Gilbert slowly nodded his head then rolled onto his belly and pushed away the soft pillows so they wouldn't be in the way. Then promptly raised himself up to be situated on his hands and knees, he glanced over his shoulder towards his brother. His tail swishing in the air in anticipation as his ears perked up.

Ludwig reached out, opening the top drawer of his bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube. Slicking three fingers with the cool liquid then placed the bottle aide before leaning over Gilbert and pressing one in inside his brother to start with. He bent it a little before thrusting it in and out, light kisses being peppered all over the half-cat's back. Eventually he ended up nuzzling the sensitive patch of skin above his brother's tail, massaging it with his cheek as a second finger was added. Gilbert licked his lower and upper lip as he watched the other coat his fingers with the squishy substance, becoming a bit impatient.

The smaller male's breath hitched the moment a finger was sheath inside, wielding his rign of muscles to stay relaxed as the digit began to move. Shuddering at the soft kisses, moans soon accompanying as the sensitive skin was caressed. Whimpering when the second finger was inserted, making friends with the one the albino grew accustom to. Ludwig kept his eyes on Gilbert's face, giving him time to adjust to the second finger before the third joined it. His free hand was pressed to his own boxers, rubbing at the bulge in such a way that soft noises were drawn from him.

The fingers were pulled out, Ludwig tilted his head a little as he observed his older brother."Think you can take me yet?...".

The half feline deeply wanted to bury his face against the bedsheets, now having three fingers pumping in and out of him. He could feel the unmistakeable sensation of the digits wiggling around and stretching him. With his hearing heightened due to his feline side the albino can hear those barely audible noises from his brother which brought great satisfaction to Gilbert. Upon the fingers being unsheathe, he felt empty, the want of being filled once more increased. Gilbert peered at his brother, nodding his head for the fifth or six time.

"J-ja ...Fick me already, bitte... bitte meister~". Gilbert purred the last word, knowing it would affect his brother. Though a part of him cursed himself for pleading so easily.

The Blonde didn't take long to slick his length with the lube, but Gilbert purring what he did was enough to get him to push into Gilbert, filling him and gripping his hips. Ludwig leaned over the smaller man, chest pressed to Gilbert's back, the half-feline's tail resting somewhere between their bodies.

"You asked for it". Ludwig replied back with a husky voice before gently biting a patch of Gilbert's skin, setting a good pace and thrusting his hips against Gilbert's.

Gilbert reached to clench on the sheets below until his knuckles turned none white from having a vice like grip on them. A long loud whimper playing off his tongue as he felt his brother thrust in, his body eagerly swallowing the thick meat. Feeling the minor weight of younger German on top of him, reminding him of what they were currently engaged in. a sequence of moans, mewls and anything else that could be considered a sound of pleasure emitted from the Prussian after every other thrust along with the nipping to his skin. It wasn't long until he began rolling back against his brother, meeting up with every thrust to intensify the pleasure even more. Ludwig kept himself quiet by pressing his lips to Gilbert's skin, kissing and nipping where he could as he pounded into his brother.

"Mmh, fuck...". He cursed, reaching under Gilbert with one hand and holding his length, not stroking but simply holding him to tease.

The half feline male was filled to the brim of heavenly pleasure, relishing every second the more his brother rutted into him. Trembling from the kisses and nips his skin is being marked with, surprised to hear his brother swear.

"Kesese~...". He managed to snicker stopping the instant he felt the hand at his shaft, the sensation a toying one as he attempted to buckle his hips towards it.

Ludwig didn't particularly react well and so gently put his free hand over Gilbert's mouth, not stopping him from breathing. "Hush...". He murmured, now starting to stroke the semi-feline's member slowly and in time with his thrusts.

Taking note that his brother wanted to silence him, the hand clamped over his mouth. In retaliation Gilbert gingerly parted his lips, letting his tongue coyly snake through and lap very lewdly against his brother's palm. Tiny muffled moans vibrate through gaps between the younger German's fingers as the wondrous pleasure grew tenfold. Ludwig's face flushed with color, narrowing his eyes the slightest amount before getting back at Gilbert. Two of his fingers slipped past his lips, both silencing him and encouraging him to suck.

"You can't resist licking, can you? Or sucking for that matter". Ludwig taunted, ramming into him harder.

Gilbert could distinguishably feel his brother harden even more, sighing out in delight from the feeling. His cheeks scorching red from ear to ear as he was continuously pounded into, he didn't waste any time sucking on the digits earnestly. Moans rumbling from deep inside his throat, momentarily stopping his sucking as heard those mocking words. Mere seconds from spatting back a protest a second time until he cried out, the tip of the other's thickness assaulted his sweet spot. Ludwig found it strangely arousing about the feeling of Gilbert's tongue moving between and over his fingers. He slowed down when he heard his brother cry out, waiting a minute than re-angled his hips before setting a rough pace. Hitting into that nice little spot over and over. The hand Gilbert hand been sucking went to the half-feline's crotch, stroking it quickly with slicked digits.

The Prussian feline ceased all movement, his arms and legs shaking to keep him sustained. Series of wails tainted with nothing but pleasure withdrew from Gilbert as his bundle of nerves were struck every time. Unable to hold up his own weight any longer he plopped his upper body to rest on the bed. A string of saliva trickling down the corner of his lips as the fingers were removed, moaning like a wanton whore as his shaft was pumped rapidly. Each sound torn from Gilbert's throat only encouraged Ludwig and before lone he couldn't bite back his breathy moans anymore. He leaned down, turning Gilbert's head so he could swipe away the string of saliva, whispering dirty talk to the smaller male.

"Are you going to finish for me? I want to hear you nice and loud, say my name". He squeezed Gilbert's cock a little, continuing to pump him.

Those pleasured sounds from the man behind him only persuaded the albino closer to his climax. Holding tightly onto the bedsheets as he tried to stay in place as he was rutted into, his entrance engulfing the hot meat greedily. Blinking owlishly at the action and his brother's words, his body pressed back with heavy pants and the squeeze pushed him over the edge.

"N-ngh~... Ludwiiig". He half screamed half moaned out as he released. His seeds squirting onto the sheets, partially on his belly and a little on his face from the movement.

Ludwig followed soon after, finishing inside of Gilbert with a loud grunt. Soon pulling his soften member out from within his brother and collapsed in a heap on the clean side of the bed. His chest heaved and he reached over, gently wiping his brother's face clean.

"...You should go and shower of before you get comfortable there".

A choked gasp came from Gilbert's throat as he was filled with his brother's essences, coating his walls generously. The albino sucked in air as he felt that familiar emptiness despite the juices inside him, some of it leaking out and trailing down his milky inner thighs. Unsteady pants, he nuzzled against the hand before shaking his head. Gingerly relocating himself as he straddled his brother's hips. Placing little care of the fact he was dirty, he leaned down licking his brother's lips then cheek like a cat.

"I can take a shower later...right now. I want to be with mein little bruder~~ ". His breathing slowly coming back to normality, his tail twitching side to side from the tip.

The Blonde clenched his eyes shut when Gilbert licked him, not really minding the sensation despite how Gilbert's tongue was slightly rough. He reached up rubbing Gilbert between the ears."You can cuddle with me after we've cleaned up. You're getting the rest of the bedding dirty". Ludwig rolled his eyes."I'll come shower with you if you want..".

The cat man squirmed ever so slightly on top of his brother as his puckered entrance was still singing with pleasure. Lolling his head at the rubbing, a scoff.

"You OCD freak...". He taunted playfully before rolling his hips with his tail clumsy swishing in the air."What if I want to do more than cuddling". He exclaimed, the Prussian might a well been a rabbit since he had a sex drive of one, a mischievous grin on his lips.

Ludwig couldn't help but raise a brow at that, lightly petting the sensitive patch on Gilbert's back."I'm not OCD, I just like to not have to wash everything because you're rolling everywhere". He pressed a kiss to Gilbert's nose."If you wanted to do more than cuddle, we would. As long as you don't complain in the morning when you're sore".

The Prussian slightly arched his back, purring at the delightful sensation being caused by the carassing to his back. Giving an airy snort at his brother's comment."Ja ja! What do you take me for, West ...a weakling?".

" Nein ...". He only rolled his eyes in response to his elder brother, of that is not what he was thinking of but he did know the pale man can complain very annoyingly at the worst of sometimes. Ludwig leaned close and planted a warm tender kiss on the Prussian's lips." Ich leibe dich, bruder...".

Those three words made the albino flush red by the fact it was unexpected though he returned the kiss nonetheless, pulling back just enough to murmur."Ich leibe dich auch ..".

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for such a lame ending, the rp between me and the other just suddenly ended after a few more replies back and forth and I couldn't figure out how to end it with those replies so I wing it...

Either way I hope you enjoy the one-short story... please review and like all you want.

For those who are expecting more chapters of Convicted Love and other stories of mine. I am working on them! Do not worry am in the process of editing them and such.


End file.
